The instant invention relates generally to automotive vehicle tools, and more particularly, to an automotive valve lifter and push rod extractor tool.
Numerous automotive engine tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed in removing parts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.